Synchronicity
by 0oxymoronic0
Summary: When they arrive, Jasper looks straight at Edward and thinks yes. Alice/Jasper/Edward, threesome.


**Alice/Jasper/Edward, SLASH, THREESOME, SEX, don't like, don't read.**

_"At some point she [Alice] saw Jasper in a vision. He was searching for someone and Alice provided him with what he was looking for."_

Twilight Lexicon

_- past -_

"Hey."

Jasper raises an eyebrow, glancing around. He's been purposefully singled out in a crowd of masses. "Hi," he said back softly. The girl was pretty. She was a vampire, and he was captivated.

"So, basically I'm in love with you, but you're totally in love with this guy who you haven't even met yet and I'm completely okay with that because the sex will be awesome." A hand is proffered promptly into his chest, and he shakes it slowly. "I'm Alice, by the way."

"Jasper."

She laughs. "I knew you'd say that."

---

"How can you know_ everything _about me?"

Alice laughs prettily. "It's a gift." She sips gently at her coffee, glancing around from beneath her lashes, and Jasper thinks about supple lips and a swathing tongue.

"This guy I'm in love with. The one I'm… 'searching for'. What's he like?"

She shrugs. "It's kinda sketchy, like I said. But I know he's _gorgeous_." She pauses and scans her sharp eyes across him once. "And I know you're not happy now, and I know you will be there."

"For sure?"

She sighs. "Would you prefer it if I said yes?"

His lips quirk. "I'd prefer it if you told the truth."

Another sigh, a faint echo of the first, and the coffee's on the table. "I can't know anything _for sure_," she murmurs softly, tracing her fingers on his hand gently. "But you could try." Her eyes flicker to his. She catches his gaze to her breasts and laughs, grinning "yes," as he opens his mouth.

He scowls. "Could you not answer questions I haven't asked yet?"

"I'm sorry," she smiles. "I've watched this scene in my head so many times I've forgotten my cues."

"Then," he sighs, straightening up. "Shall we?"

"Yes," she echoes.

They go home and fuck and leave for Carlisle Cullen.

---

"What's his name?" Jasper gasps as he grinds in her again. She moans and locks her fingers on his hips, burrowing into his chest. "Alice," he whispers, fingers scrabbling against her clit. "What's his _name_?" She shrieks as he pinches, arcing helplessly to drive him deeper, harder.

"Edward," she screams and comes.

"Edward," he echoes, pushes once more and joins her.

---

They're lying in a meadow, bloated after a fuck en route, full of needy urges and insinuations.

"Will we still do this?" Jasper murmurs, tracing gentle circles on her stomach. "After I meet him."

"Yes," she said simply. "If you want to."

He leans in and kisses her neck. "Very much so."

_You haven't met him yet_, she thinks, and knows he'll flee from her when he does.

_- present – _

When they arrive, Jasper looks straight at Edward and thinks _yes._

_---_

It's the first night, and Edward's lying _listening _to them fucking.

And coming to the thought of Jasper's lips, with a finger twisted ruthlessly inside himself.

He knows the bastard's an empath – worse, a _manipulator – _and yet the apprehension swathing his arrival leaves behind a certain underlying obsession, a certain compulsion to pin him down and fuck him.

_Composure_, Edward reminds himself. _He is _married.

And yet, a voice so small and alienated;

_He thinks my name when he comes._

_---_

"And you're sure it's today?"

"Yes," Alice laughs, shaking her head. "Tonight."

"He doesn't seem to like me." Jasper's looking sceptical; Alice doesn't blame him. Edward has shunned them both with something close to repugnance.

"Don't worry. All according to plan."

Jasper sighs. "It worries me _more _when you say that." He pauses. "You're right about one thing though…" Alice looks up, her lips quirking, and Jasper smiles. "He is _gorgeous_."

Alice laughs. Edward's watching, and Jasper knows the taste of jealousy and smiles.

_---_

They're murmuring softly across the table, hands clasped. _He's_ smiling. Edward's watching, concealed in a corridor, wondering what's making her laugh.

"Edward," Esme scolds quietly behind him. "Don't just stand there. Go up and talk to them – they are our _family_ now."

Jasper's eyes flicker from her to catch him standing in the doorway. Edward turns on his heel and moves away.

---

"Hi." Edward's sprawled on a sofa, devouring a book; his eyes leap up to Jasper at his arrival. Jasper feels the twinge of shock and smiles softly. "I'm sorry," he drawls gently. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright," Edward murmurs, snapping it shut and placing it beside him. "You didn't."

"I don't feel like I've had the time to properly introduce myself," Jasper smiles, holding out his hand. Edward shakes it slowly, affixing their eyes. "I'm Jasper."

"Edward." Jasper feels like inserting a "_yes, I know,_" Alice style, and laughs gently. Edward frowns, gesturing in the air. "I can't – "

"Read my mind?" Jasper's lips curled. "Yes, that's the general idea."

Edward's eyes flash open suddenly. "You know how to block me? You've met someone like me before?"

"It's not hard." Edward's captivated, leaning forwards in the chair. Jasper's fingers are tingling. "You find me fascinating."

Edward's fingers curl against his temple. "I find you frustrating."

Jasper laughs, and they're so close it washes over Edward's lips. "Surprise," he whispers, and kisses him.

He's vanished by the time Edward opens his eyes.

---

Jasper kisses her gently and she moans, pushing her head back and laughing as he presses against her neck. He murmurs soft nonsense into her ear and she smiles, rotating salaciously against his hip. "Alice," he murmurs warningly, and she simply sighs wantonly, guiding his hand between her legs and shuddering as she makes him press.

"Come _onnn_," she whines, pushing herself against him. He laughs and tickles her clit with his thumb as he pushes a knuckle inside, and she gasps and arches back, driving her hips down and forcing him further. "Jasper," she whispers breathlessly as he saturates the air with lust. "I won't be able to – " A shove and a twist and she comes, sobbing, but he moves a second finger inside ruthlessly, not allowing for her recovery. She whimpers in pain at the overload, pushing him away but he licks across her breast and she gasps, grinding down harder against him, overwhelmed and needy. "Jasper," she pants. "Jasper, my Jasper."

He guides her gently to the wall, craving the fuck, and she sighs as he wraps her legs around his waist. She slides down onto him with a happy moan, and he shudders helplessly as his isolated composure dissipates and he's lost in the press of the fuck, in the heat and the wet, in the desperate act as he fucks her into the wall. A feat of aerobics is keeping him pressed inside her with his hands against her breasts, and just as he keeps thinking he's _so close _he gets higher, further, deeper into it and then it suddenly gets _so _much fucking better.

Alice smiles over his shoulder and he freezes as a hand rests on the small of his back.

"Edward," he gasps breathlessly. He twists his head to see him, and Edward smirks as they lean in to kiss, slow and lascivious amid the spiral of sex Jasper's pinned in. Alice is watching them, he knows, feels her hand slipping down her body to press into her clit as she moans. He twists as far as he can into this Edward, this man he's supposed to love and worst of all just might; Edward's hand moves again to his back and slips against his ass, pressing and pushing his fingers inside until Jasper shrieks and flounders, lips pressing for air.

"If you don't – "

"Edward," he counters in an immediate rasp, and Edward bites his lip as he moves behind him, placing his hands on his hips. With a twist Jasper begs for the finger to go and _more_, always wanting _more_. Edward rests his forehead on his neck and waits – Jasper cries out softly at the feel of him resting against his back and begs him _ohEdwardplease – _but Edward's savouring the moment, capturing and weaving, plundering Jasper's suddenly open mind and shocking himself with the contents. _I didn't think you were this old_, he thinks to himself. _I didn't think you were this broken. _His eyes catch with Alice's, fogged and desperate. They both know his scars, now, and Edward shudders to press his fingers across Jasper's chest and promises himself to care for him always. "Edward," Jasper whines again, tilting his hips slightly in discomfort and gasping as he pushes further into Alice, evoking another shriek in turn.

In a forfeit of ceremony Edward's inside in a single push and they cry together – Edward's pretty sure Alice comes, but she's still grinding into Jasper when he opens his eyes, when he's trembling at the force. His hand comes to desperately clench Jasper's and they gasp together, sharing in this trap Jasper's caught in and evoking a melee of lust that's spiralling into the air. It's too fast, too fast, prostate on the second thrust, _hard_ onto prostate on the third and he knows the other two come then, crying together and Edward hears Jasper shout his name – externally, internally? It's all a mass of sensation – but it's the sight of him, _dishevelled_, falling down against the wall with Alice scrabbling for purchase that makes _him _come.

His fingers trap Jasper possessively as they lie in their mess on the floor, dazed.

Echoes of reverberations in three minds unite;

_I've waited for you for so long._

- _future_ -

Jasper doesn't leave.

He doesn't stay, either.

He floats between them both.

Sex and love and eternity intertwined.

They both believe he loves them, but only one is right, and he alone knows the truth, and somehow that's okay.


End file.
